Run?
by SilhouetteRobotnik
Summary: Suffer long and it will set you free... Only through trials do we find the strength we need... It's never over just another day... Of hope in tragedy and everything that comes our way... So why am I running?


**Hey! **

**I know I'm suppose to work on my other story, but this just came to me, and I'm doing this in one shot, so... Yeah. I hope you like it. **

0000000000

The sky is dark_. _The cold wind howls mockingly as Shadow the Hedgehog approaches the place written on a his wrist communicator.

It was a strangely familiar place... Why?

Walking around he found several places that seemed eerie, but he didn't care.

it was a dark pathway with trees that bare no leaves along the side.

The land beyond looked creeper, with dead grass clearings and hollow trees that anyone in their right mind would avoid like the plague, but none of this phased the Ultimate Hedgehog

A black crow sat atop a branch

an ear-piercing screech rattled Shadow's head. "Run!" He thought he heard the bird say...

"get out of here... Run!" It screeched

Shadow just continued not worried at all of what could happen.

wondering down the trail, these became creeper as the sun started setting.

Several more crows flew by resting on branches lining the path, screeching the same thing the first did.

"if you're so scared, then why are you still here?" Shadow growled highly fed up with them.

no sooner did he say that, did the birds fly away as a growl came from the over grown dark path ahead... Which is where he was going.

"Run away, and don't come back." A phrase that seemed it was what the voice said

_"Run? Shadow wondered._

_"Run...Where... And why..." _

Silent footsteps behind him, yet when he turned, no one was there.

fighting his way through the thrones when he found someone... A girl...a hedgehog... Wearing a blue dress... She looked like...Maria!

Pushing through the tangled weeds, He made it over to her.

her dress and long blonde wavy quills were caught in the thorns unable to escape from them.

Shadow didn't know why but he called out to her to calm the crying girl down, then proceeded towards her.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form, are you alright?"

The blonde Hedgehog gasped, turning to see him.

"I'm fine." She sniffled wiping her tears away "you shouldn't have come here..." She said

Shadow shook his head "why not? You're here? Who are you?" He snorted as he Chaos speared the weeds off the ground.

"I'm Maria Robotnik. But They're coming for you! You must Run!"

_Maria? the Maria?!_ Shadow thought, he wasn't as surprised as he thought he'd be, but still he's trusted her for most his life, and he can trust her now.

"It's dark. My eyes can't adjust it's frightening,...

But still I can't be afraid, or I'll never be the same."

he told her as he helped pull the thorns from her quills.

"where can I go... I don't know how I got here.

and I'm too weak to move on by myself.

No one can hear my scream, and honestly I've almost given up on them.

Where will I go if there is nowhere to go... Forward?

There is no stopping once you start, why go if you've gone there over and over and over, trying to prove that it works when it doesn't...

why does it seem that no matter how fast I run, or how far I go, I'll never rest

this endless cycle we call life is a nightmare, people try to make a dream, and That's all it really is...

few come true, but for me... I'm better off left "invisible"

people expect me to be better, and continue on with no problem to make up for the places they fail in... I'm exhausted, but I can never give up.

I'll probably never understand why things like this happen, but I know what I can do... I can't keep this up... So I'm running...

Where? I'll find out when I get there...

Why? Because I'm not dead yet...

I've never stopped running since the last time I saw you...

Living isn't easy, nor will it ever be. It's hard, but I have a hope that this will get better, so I'll keep going.

cuz some day I'll get there and it's going to be the best time I've ever had, and will make the wait well worth it.

So for now I'll never turn back to the way I was.

dragging around dead weight is pointless... Though I'll never forget how I got here.

Because you helped me through it, even when i thought you where...gone..."

Maria turned around thinking she saw a tear in his eyes, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from carrying out his mission.

"you've helped them because I've helped you? When all I've done is found a friend that has helped me his entire life. We'll get out together."

They started heading froward, cuz they didn't know where else to go.

The weeds continued to grow, the place black, nothing could be seen five feet in front of you it was so thick and dark, but they continued.

each feeling tired, and weary, but as long as they had their friend beside them, made it worth climbing the mountain.

nearing the end of the path, Maria saw the light, and lead them closer as Shadow cleared the way.

When things became clearer for them both to see, there was a thin rickety bridge. Only one at a time could cross and accidentally Shadow left his Chaos Emerald at home.

the bridge looked like it could only be used once more.

but it didn't matter that much to him, or her as they both crossed at the same time,...

the boards creaked under their feet, As they proceeded to the center of the bridge.

Snap!

the rope gave, and the two fell with it.

or That's what most believed, but in that split second, Shadow couldn't stand the thought of Maria, his best friend, HIS ONLY FRIEND! Being trapped in the perpetual nightmare, and tossed her up on the other side of cliff As he fell with the echo of his friend's voice calling him...

"SHADOW!"

Someone yelled

his eyes opened immediately and saw Rouge the bat above his bed staring down at him.

"it's time to go... We have a mission. Remember... " she said

Shadow sighed "What else would there be?" He asked sarcastically, Sitting up in his bed.

Rouge shot him a 'don't-give-me-that' look and started leaving

"I'm coming..." The door slammed shut "So this is what I've fallen into that I can't escape from..."

And without a care in the world, he went out to face another day...


End file.
